Vicios
by helium lost
Summary: [Serie de drabbles sobre Azula] Los vicios son míos, y sólo míos. Y aunque me digas que debo parar, que los vicios serán mi perdición, no los dejaré nunca los dejaré. ¿Por qué? Porque, mira, los vicios me hacen sentir un placer extraño...
1. Insecto

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Hola, todos :D Pues, creo que es mi primera vez de escribir fics de Avatar en español; no me golpeen, por favor, como estoy aprendiendo el español ⌐⌐ así que creo que será buena práctica escribir unos fics para el desafío 30vicios de Livejournal. Y como creo que Azula es una de las más interesantes personajes de Avatar, escribiré sobre ella, jeje.

No sé si Uds. ya han visto el segundo ciclo de Avatar: estoy en los EEUU, así que he visto todo. :P Pues, basta. ¡Aquí está el primer fic! (Pues, es más un drabble que un fic, pero... no importa.)

* * *

**1°**  
_Insecto_

* * *

—Eres como un insecto, Zuzu.— 

Azula sonríe y se acerca a Zuko. Su sonrisa es malvada, oscura, como el cielo antes de una tormenta. El aire que rodea los dos es pesado y crepita con relámpago silencioso. Zuko empieza a andar a la puerta, pero, en un paso largo y rápido, Azula está allí, ante de él.

—Cómo una... _oruga_— dice. La boca de él está cerrada, y mira hacia delante. No se atreve a mirarla; hacerlo romperá el equilibrio frágil que ata el cuarto y hace que el cuarto no se derrumba.

—Arrancaré tus piernas, Zuzu. Lucharás, tratarás de escapar, pero no podrás,¿me oyes? Te tendré en las manos y reiré hasta que no pueda reír más. Y cuando trates de esconderte en tu capullo con el cuerpo herido, te dejaré por la bondad en mi corazón, y te esperaré—. Lo toca, los dedos como la seda pasando por la quemadura áspera. Un escalofrío sube la espina de él, y se muerde el labio para no gritar.

—Oye—, susurra, —finalmente, cuando seas una mariposa, cuando comiences a creer que eres algo hermoso, cuando finalmente creas que eres libre... No hay ninguna cosa en este mundo que sea libre, Zuzu. Recuerda eso. Tú no eres una excepción. Rasgaré las alas brillantes; las arrancaré de la espalda; las echaré al fin de la Tierra, donde nunca las encontrarás. Y serás mío, hermanito.—

Sonríe otra vez esa sonrisa malvada. Acaricia el piel de la cara, y mira a los ojos. El cuarto lentamente desaparece hasta que sólo hay la boca de ella acariciando la boca de él. Y en el silencio, dice, con palabras como brisas, palabras como alientos:

—Eres _mi _insecto.—

* * *

**Apuntes:** ¿Me dirán si hice algo mal, si? Como errores de ortografía o gramática, sea lo que sea. Pues, gracias por leer, y me dejen unos reviews¿sí:) 


	2. Escape

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Escribí éste y me siento que no tiene sentido. :/ Me parece que es un poco... divagado. ¿Me entienden? No sé si sólo es yo, pero agradezco mucho si me dicen cómo se sienten sobre esta obrita.

**2°**  
Escape

* * *

Siempre que miras a Azula, hay un terror extraño en tus ojos: es una mezcla del miedo puro y de la fascinación. Porque, aunque sus palabras son como dagas que pican las orejas tuyas, aunque con cada toque te sientes como si el piel estuviera retorciendo con el dolor (dolor con un placer extraño, inexplicable)... ella es, sin duda, bella. Hermosa, bonita, como una trampa para osos: el metal brilla bajo del sol, pero cuando te acercas a ella, cuando te atreves a tocar su cuerpo delgado, ella te atrapa, y el dolor es tan grande que no puedes pensar ni escapar. 

Y este dolor, este miedo, y, sobre todo, este _fascinación_ la alimenta.

Puedes apartar la mirada, contener esta mezcla de emociones confusas y decir en voz baja que es bella. Pero, ten cuidado: Tus dedos hechos de palabras están milímetros de los dientes de la trampa.

* * *

**Apuntes:** ¿Ven lo que digo? D: Pues, me digan lo que piensan, y me corrijan si hay algún error. ¡Gracias por leerlo!. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! 


	3. Cartas

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Otra vez me parece que la escena en mi menta no fue escrito claramente... úf. D: Pues, disfruten de este fic¿sí? XD

**3°**  
Cartas

* * *

—¿Me ha escrito Lu Ten?— 

La voz de su tío le molesta, y no puede explicar por qué. Tal vez puede ser que siempre le parece demasiado lenta; tal vez puede ser que nunca le suena preocupada; tal vez puede ser que siempre huele de té de jazmín.

Él está a pie detrás de ella, mirando su espalda con una sonrisa plácida puesta en la cara, esperando para una respuesta.

—...No, no hay carta alguna de Lu Ten—. dice Azula con una sonrisa torcida. La sonrisa de su tío desaparece, pero sólo por un momento.

—Gracias—, dice en voz baja, y se va del cuarto. Azula, con la sonrisa torcida todavía en la cara, empieza a reír. En la mano, tiene una hoja amarilla y arrugada de papel. Rápidamente el cuarto está lleno con el sonido de papel ardiendo y el susurro de su risa. Las paredes brillan con la luz del fuego mientras su nariz se llena con el perfume dulce de humo (mucho más dulce que el olor de té de jazmín, piensa).

Y la única cosa que está dejado en el cuarto cuando Azula sale es la hoja de papel quemada. Es negro hondo, pero se puede ver unas palabras escritas en la superficie áspera:

_Con todo mi cariño,  
Lu Ten_

* * *

**Apuntes:** Ayyyyy XD Pues, espero mejorarme después de escribir todos los fics... :P  



	4. Miedo

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Jijiji, este cuentito fue un poco más fácil escribir. XD Que te guste, .¿sí?

**4°**  
Miedo

* * *

¿Qué es lo que le da miedo? 

Si le preguntas a ella, dirá:

—No hay nada que me cause temblar. Controlo el relámpago. Puedo destruirte por sólo mover la mano un milímetro. Si hay algo o alguien que crea que puede asustarme, me lo trae y lo mataré en seguida.—

Dicho con una sonrisa pequeña con un rincón torcido.

Pero después de que salgas, esa sonrisa se desaparece, dejando la cara vacia. Porque aunque dirá lo contrario, sí hay cosas que le dan miedo. Nunca lo dirá en voz alta... ya que lo que le da miedo no es algo que se puede matar.

Porque... ¿Cómo puedes matar el amor de un padre?

* * *

**Apuntes:** Lo dejé ambiguo para confundirte XD Pues, no, interprétalo como quieras, jejeje. 

Oh, y antes de que olvide, .¡gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hace muy feliz saber que les gustan estes cuentitos 8D


	5. Licor

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Finalmente algo humorístico XDDD

**5°**  
Licor

* * *

Azula, Princesa de la Nación de Fuego, Maestra del Relámpago, casi diosa en su poder, tiene una flaqueza funesta. 

El licor le hace ser un montón de bobería.

Con el primer sorbo del líquido dorado, empieza a reírse tontamente, inconteniblemente. Y inmediatamente las mejillas se enrojecen y la cara se pone completamente rojo. No se puede entender para nada lo que trata de decir cuando está balbuceando, borracha. Los demás no saben si deben reírse o si deben callarse y ignorarle, y, debatiendo entre las dos opciones, recurren a reírse por lo bajo, esperando que no les note.

Y cuando beba demasiado, sin previo aviso, entra en erupción de fuego que necesita que unas almas valientes vayan a tranquilizarle... porque todos saben que el alcohol y el fuego no se mezclan bien para nada.

* * *

**Apuntes:** Porque todos quieren saber lo que pasaré si alguien de la Nación de Fuego beba alcohol XD  



	6. Religión

**Vicios**  
. helium lost .

**Apuntes:** Pues, imagina por un momento que hay un lado europeo del mundo de Avatar ;P

**6°**  
Religión

* * *

Ante ella está a pie un hombre vestido completamente en negro con una cruz dorada en la mano. No es feo, piensa ella, sino es bastante guapo. No se parece a la gente de aquí; su piel es un blanco lindo, su pelo es dorado, brillante, y su cara es puntiaguda, muy definida. Abre la boca y empieza a hablar. Su voz is grave, linda, suavísima; su mirada es seria, y no brillan para nada sus ojos negros. 

—Dios te ama—, le dice, la cara solemne. —Sólo necesitas aceptar este hecho, y podrás entrar al reino de los cielos.—

—¿Dios?— responde, su voz llena de veneno.

—Dios—, repite él. Ella sonríe y, en un instante, está a su lado, la mano tocando el pecho de él con suavidad. Sus labios están milímetros de los de él, y él puede sentir el aliento suyo en la cara. Ella toca el brazo, y los escalofríos atraviesan el cuerpo de él como relámpago.

Pasan unos momentos que serían silenciosos si no fuera por el aliento pesado de él.

—Dios...— susurra ella. —Ni creo en Dios, ni en Agni.—

Le besa suavemente, luego abre sus labios con la lengua; él se queda indefenso mientras el calor se propaga por su cuerpo.

—Sólo creo en mi misma—, susurra, separándose de él por un momento, dejándole sin habla.

Y se inclina hacia él otra vez, la boca entreabierta; sin otro pensamiento, él deja que la cruz caiga al suelo.

* * *

**Apuntes:** Como siempre, díganme si he hecho algo mal :)  



End file.
